


Pintou um clima 2: a vez de Aldebaran

by Pipezinha



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: 1st part is comedy, A challenge, Aldebaran deserves be happy, F/M, Inappropriated language, Sexist Language, Side Story, Taurus is THE GUY, The action is on the second part
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Como Aldebaran não é nenhum bishounen ajeitado, ele é sempre esquecido nas histórias românticas ou que contenham sexo. Mas vamos aproveitar o casamento de Afrodite e arrumar um par legal pra ele. Não é possível que no meio de uma cerimônia com tanta gente, não saia uma mulher a fim do nosso brasileiro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 01 – Conversas e planos.

 

Dois dias depois do casamento, os cavaleiros arrumavam as malas para voltar ao Santuário... Afrodite e Carlo iriam aproveitar os últimos quinze dias de férias de Peixes como lua de mel. No quarto de Afrodite, os noivos conversavam...

_ Viu o Mú e o Shaka? Riem à toa... Valeu nosso empurrãozinho...

_ Você é um romântico terrível, Di.

_ Ah, _amore,_ eu só quero ver as pessoas felizes... Ninguém pode ser feliz sozinho...

_ Hummm...

_ Hummm? O que significa esse hummm?

_ Apenas hummm, nada mais...

_ Conta pra mim, vai. Você é muito mais observador do que demonstra...

Carlo sorriu. Puxou Afrodite para sentar em suas pernas e enfiou o rosto em seu pescoço...

_ Eu tava aqui pensando... Você não teria nenhuma idéia para acasalarmos o Aldebaran, teria?

_ Que horror, Máscara da Morte! “Acasalarmos o Aldebaran”! Que modo de colocar a questão...

_ Não dá pra ser muito delicado com aquele lá... O problema dele é trepar mesmo... Quem se arrisca a abrir as pernas praquele fenômeno da natureza? Você se arriscaria?

_ Por mais guloso que eu fosse, NÃO! E posso lhe garantir, nem o Misty, nem quando éramos mais novinhos e o Deba era menor...

_ O Deba nunca foi menor e também nunca foi chegado...

_ Você também não era e...

_ Afinal, você tem ou não tem alguma prima nesse batalhão de parentes pra arrumarmos para o Touro?

Afrodite se encolheu no colo de Câncer, pensativo. Durante alguns minutos, o único movimento era a mão de Carlo afagando o cabelo de Peixes. Até que ele falou:

_ Talvez Rebecca...

_ Não! Até eu tenho medo de Rebecca. Aquilo não é uma mulher, é um tanque de guerra de saia. Tem certeza que ela não é um traveco?

_ Do tamanho do Deba, não tenho nenhuma prima, mozinho... E Becca não é um traveco. Ela só é... é...

_ Uma torre de 1,85m, com mais bigode e pelos que eu. Tem mais ombros que você, por Zeus!

_ Mas tem uns olhos azuis lindos...

_ E a voz do Schwarznegger em Exterminador do Futuro. Sai fora, Afrodite. Esquece o tamanho compatível. Não temos nenhuma domadora de elefantes na família?

_ _ Bom... – Afrodite chupou a unha do dedo mindinho, pensativo. Aquele gesto sempre deixava Carlo excitado... Aliás, qualquer coisa naquele momento o deixaria excitado... E o problema “Acasalar o Aldebaran” foi momentaneamente esquecido...

O que eles nem desconfiavam é que enquanto eles faziam planos no quarto, em outro lugar da casa, uma garota de 1,70m, loira e geniosa também fazia os seus...

Na sala de jogos, Aldebaran nem desconfiava que estava sendo tema de tantos pensamentos... Ele jogava sinuca com Aioros, Aioria e Milo no salão de jogos. Camus lia um jornal ali perto... Saga jogava gamão com Mú, enquanto Shura tentava ensinar pôquer ao Shaka.

_ Você devia ensinar truco, Shu... – ria Milo, enquanto jogava. – Queria ver esse loiro decorar todos aqueles gestos em código que o Deba usa...

_ Melhor é jogar truco com o Mú... – completou Aioria, provocando.

Saga deu uma risadinha maliciosa. Áries só fez a bolinha que ia caindo na caçapa ir para outro lado, mais difícil de ser batida...

_ Pena que vamos embora... – suspirou Shura

_ Ah, as primas do Afrodite já foram embora, garanhão. Podemos ir tranqüilamente... – respondeu Aioros

_ Nem todas, meu caro centauro... A tia que mora na Noruega ainda ficou...E aquela prima norueguesa é uma tetéia...

_ A nanica?

_ Putz, Milo. É um docinho... Loira, belos olhos cor de mel, tudo proporcional...

_ Eita, você não conseguiu ser cunhado, vai querer virar primo? – mexeu Aioria...

_ _Ay, caramba_ , vale a pena investir nessa família... Já viram tanta gente linda numa família só?

_ E você, João Grandão, o que acha? Fica aí quietinho, só na sua, escutando... Pensa que eu não vi você trocando olhares com aquela super prima, como ela chama? – perguntou Milo

_ Rebecca... – respondeu Camus, abaixando o jornal. – _Mon Dieu_ , o olhar dela fazia meu sangue correr ao contrário.

_ O meu gelava como se você tivesse encostado em mim... – gemeu Aioros.

_ Vocês são todos uns franguinhos...não sabem apreciar um monumento daqueles...

Todos pararam na hora. Depois assoviaram, vaiaram, mexeram com o Touro:

_ Como é que é? Aquilo é um monumento? Só se for um monumento ao mau gosto...

_ Não, vocês não estão compreendendo o alcance dessa declaração... – Milo ergueu as mãos. – Deba? Você andou ciscando naquele terreiro?

_ Terreiro? Aquilo é uma fazenda inteira... – riu Aioria, levando um cascudo do irmão. Eles queriam era uma confissão do Aldebaran.

Este ficou vermelho, gaguejou, mas confessou: tinha até cantado a Rebecca, mas ela não quis nada com ele...

_ _Ay, no creo_. Aquilo deve estar pegando papel na ventania, mas recusa um partidão desses... – gemeu Shura.

_ Ou pelo menos, proporcional a ela... – riu Aioros. – Porque preencher aquele vazio interior não deve ser tarefa pra qualquer um...

Mais gargalhadas. Até Shaka riu da piada indecente. Mas a dúvida ficou no ar: ficaria Aldebaran sozinho pra sempre? Aioria e Milo não queriam deixar barato:

_ E aí, grande Deba. Você já usou seu “grande chifre” em alguma donzela desprevenida?

_ Calma aí, gente. – O cavaleiro de Touro riu, vermelho. – Eu sou de Touro, não de Virgem...

_ Até parece que... – Milo parou ao ver o olhar de Camus. – Bem, no aniversário de 18 anos de Shun* teve uma cama quebrada, que eu me lembro...

_ Sim. Precisamos de uma outra farra daquelas... – Shura ficou pensativo... e o assunto virou para “uma outra farra daquelas”.

Aldebaran suspirou. Ele adorava mulheres fartas como Rebecca, mas aquilo era mesmo uma aberração da natureza. Como numa família nascia um homem tão delicado como Afrodite e uma mulher como Rebecca? Transmigração errada de almas, única explicação. O máximo que ele conseguiu de aproximação dela foi uma melhor de três em queda de braço... Mas ele queria mais que uma noite de amor... Queria algo que fizesse seus olhos brilharem, seu corpo se arrepiar, seu coração bater forte. Alguma coisa como seus amigos Afrodite e Máscara partilhavam e faziam Mú e Shaka sorrirem, mesmo de longe...

 

 

 

 


	2. Georgya entra em ação

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque as mulheres também tem o direito de escolher!! E as baixinhas são as piores.

CAPÍTULO 02 – GEÖRGYA ENTRA EM AÇÃO

 

No dia seguinte, a tia norueguesa, a senhora Wilhelmina conversa com o irmão Olaf.

_ Afrodite está um rapaz tão bonito, vistoso.

_ Sim...

_ Pena que ele é do jeito que é... Nunca imaginei que ele se casasse, nem que você iria permitir que isso acontecesse. Onde já se viu, se casar com outro homem, Olaf?

_ Mina, eu sei que você pensava que ele iria ficar com uma de suas filhas, mas a vida de nossos filhos são a vida deles. Por mais que não nos agrade, eles é que devem decidir o que fazer. Além do mais, suas filhas são garotas de opinião forte. Nenhuma nunca demonstrou interesse pelo meu filho.

_ Sandara arrumou um namorado, realmente nunca demonstrou interesse... Mas Geörgya sempre quis namorar alguém especial... um cavaleiro de Atena...

Olaf começou a rir.

_ Mas especificamente Afrodite, Mina?

Enquanto os pais tinham essa conversa, nossa nanica loira, Geörgya, punha seu plano de conquista em prática: “ele vai ser meu, custe o que custar.” E entrava na sala de jantar, onde todos tomavam café. Sorrisos, desejos de “bom dia” ecoaram no ar, Shura se levantou imediatamente para puxar a cadeira para ela, no que ela prontamente aceitou, já que o lugar ficava de frente para o seu escolhido: Aldebaran de Touro. Ele olhou para ela, sorriu e ofereceu o cesto de torradas. Ge aceitou e tocou de leve a mão grande do outro. Ele enrubesceu mas não tirou a mão de pronto. A loirinha achou um bom sinal e se alimentou primeiro, observando-o disfarçadamente. Assim que ele acabou o café ficou por ali participando das conversas, sem pressa de sair. Geörgya roçou a ponta do seu pé na perna dele. Aldebaran murmurou um “desculpe” achando que ele tinha se mexido e esbarrado nela, mas voltou a sentir que ela roçava nele por baixo da mesa. Olhando pra ela, se espantou ao ver a norueguesa cobiçada o encarando, enrubesceu mas susteve o olhar. Com surpresa, incredulidade e porque não dizer, um certo prazer, sentiu o pezinho subir por sua perna até pousar no joelho. Quase riu alto por lembrar que ela era baixa e a mesa larga. Geörgya só conseguia alcança-lo porque ELE era grande. A garota fez um sinal com os olhos e levantou-se. Shura se levantou também, mas Geörgya pediu a Afrodite que traduzisse o que ela ia dizer:

_ Espanhol, deixe-me em paz! Nem ir ao banheiro sozinha eu posso?

Todos riram alto, Aldebaran mais ainda, porque sabia o porquê dela querer ir sozinha pelo corredor. Só não atinava o porquê dela escolher justo a ele, o mais desengonçado, mais sem graça, mais – como diria seu amigo Camus – sem _élan_ de todos os cavaleiros.

Mas ao virar o corredor da sala de jantar, sentiu uma mãozinha o puxar para um aposento vazio. Ele entrou, Geörgya trancou a porta. Aldebaran riu.

_ Eu não falo norueguês, você não fala nem português nem grego, vamos nos entender perfeitamente...

Mas a última coisa que a menina queria era conversar. Rodeou o cavaleiro com a língua rosada rodeando os lábios, como uma gata vendo um rato gordo e passou o dedo pelo braço enorme do brasileiro, provocando um arrepio. Ao sentir o resultado do seu dedo, passou as quatro unhas pelo mesmo caminho, fazendo Deba suspirar.

_ Menina, você está brincando com fogo... Não me entende, né? Fire...

_ Fire? Oh, yes, fire is burning here... [1]

_ Hum, você fala inglês então? Tell me. Why me? [2]

_ Why not? – respondeu ela, puxando as grandes mãos para os seus quadris [3]

Enquanto ele pensava numa boa resposta, Geörgya se pendurou nos ombros dele, esfregando todo o corpo no dele, querendo que Deba pensasse menos e agisse mais... Aldebaran tentou uma última negativa...

_ Babe, I’m a big guy. You are a delicated gal... I could hurt you [4]

_ Oh, I wouldn’t expect less than it from you... – suspirou ela, definitivamente se instalando em cima de Touro, rodeando sua cintura com as pernas e ficando na altura do seu rosto, olhando em seus olhos. – Shut up your big mouth and kiss me, Aldebaran. [5]

“É muita loucura. Mas ela tem razão. Porque não? Só eu tomar cuidado...” e beijou-a. No começo Geörgya até aceitou aquele beijo simples, carinhoso, depois quis exigir mais e Aldebaran mostrou a ela que sabia ser um bom amante, explorando sua pequena boca com sua grande língua. Com delicadeza foi despindo a norueguesa aos poucos, cobrindo cada parte despida com beijos e chupadas, fazendo-a gemer e pedir por mais. Geörgya queria mais que ser devorada por aquele brasileiro enorme, queria devorar também, explorar cada centímetro daqueles 2,10 m... E como uma predadora, avançou, tirando também a roupa do Touro, palmilhando cada centímetro com as mãos e a boca, se estendendo por cima dele. Quando descobriu o que as calças de Aldebaran continham, Geörgya sorriu, gulosa. Sabia que ele não ia decepcioná-la. E tirando uma camisinha do bolso das SUAS calças (já no chão) vestiu o convidado de honra. Gostou de ver uma ponta de preocupação nos olhos de Deba, mas sorrindo, foi se abaixando aos poucos sobre aquele Big Ben brasileiro. Deba a ajudou segurando-a pelas coxas e dando um tempo para que ela se acomodasse bem. Assim que se ajustaram, Geörgya iniciou sua cavalgada rumo ao extase, sentido os grandes dedos de Aldebaran lhe apertarem ora os mamilos, ora as nádegas, ou tocando aonde seus corpos se juntavam, ele passava depois pelo meio da bunda, rodeando seu buraquinho já piscante. Geörgya suspirava e gemia de prazer. Ela tinha acertado! Os brasileiros eram todos quentes e ótimos amantes. Afinal eram latinos! Ela tinha visto Carlo amar Afrodite e queria alguém com tamanho calor, mas fosse ao mesmo tempo carinhoso e terno, não um garanhão como Shura. De repente, seu corpo delicado foi sacudido por um espasmo violento, levando-a a perder o fôlego momentaneamente. Aldebaran riu, sacudindo-a toda:

_ Eita, bichinha fogosa! Mas foi só o primeiro, bichinha. Be cool, babe. It’s was only the first one. Stay with me...[6]

Geörgya não era o tipo de mulher de ficar parada. Estendeu a mão e agarrou as bolas dele, mexendo delicadamente mas firme, adorando vê-lo gemer. Ela beijou-o no queixo, depois na boca, chupou a língua que ele ofereceu, os mamilos grandes, adorando as mãos grandes que lhe percorriam o corpo, apertavam, davam pequenos beliscões...ele a tirou de cima, procurando novamente devora-la com os dentes e com a lingua, fazendo-a ter um segundo orgasmo. Ao vê-la bem relaxada, abriu-lhe as pernas, penetrando-a por inteiro, levando Geörgya a morder uma almofada para não gritar de prazer. Era um verdadeiro touro arremetendo, bufando, gemendo, lhe dizendo palavrões em português e inglês, incentivando-a ao terceiro orgasmo. Alcançaram o final juntos, Aldebaran caindo ao chão pra não cair em cima dela, Geörgya se jogando por cima.

_ Great! – sussurrou ele após um tempo. [7]

_ Yes... – respondeu ela, também baixinho... mas seu plano não tinha acabado ainda. – Aldebaran, may I ask you a thing?[8]

_ Sure you can. I would do anything for you  [9]

_ Really? I would like to go with you to Greece, to Sanctuary. [10]

Deba ficou calado, mas Geörgya sentiu que o coração do grandalhão acelerou.

_ Well, this I can’t promise to you... My godess must aprove it first and... Why, Geörgya? Why do you want to come with me? [11]

_ Coz I’m fall in love with you, Deba. [12]

_ O que ela disse? Foi tão baixinho que eu não ouvi...

_ Shh, Afrodite. Quer que eles percebam que a gente tá escutando? – reclamou Shaka.

_ Ela disse que se apaixonou por ele. Pela Deusa! Tem louco pra tudo neste mundo... – gemeu Carlo.

_ Porque não? Você não arrumou alguém que gostasse de você? – Mu sorriu, erguendo a mão. – Vamos, o Deba já está encaminhado. Quem é o próximo da lista agora?  

_ Depois! – decidiram Shaka e Máscara da Morte.

_ Vocês nem se abalaram com tudo isso que acabamos de escutar? – perguntou Shaka.

_Pois a gente sim... Vem, Afrodite!

_ Aonde? – Afrodite piscou os olhos azuis fingindo inocência...

_ Conferir minhas cicatrizes... – respondeu Carlo, puxando-o pelo braço.

_ Quer conferir as minhas cicatrizes também? – perguntou Mú, sorrindo.

_ Ah, não. – respondeu Shaka, olhando para suas unhas... – Não tô a fim... – Se Mu tivesse sobrancelhas, as teria erguido, mas se limitou a arregalar os olhos. – Mas se quiser fazer amor comigo, posso até pensar no seu caso...

_ Que gracinha. – Aries o puxou para um abraço.

_ Obrigado. Minha mãe já dizia isso há muito tempo atrás, sabia? –e foi levando o namorado para o quarto...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ae, galera, o Aldebaran desempenhou o seu papel, elevando o nome da terrinha no quesito “saber amar”. O que ele e Geörgya disseram?
> 
> [1] Está pegando fogo aqui.
> 
> [2] Me diga, porque eu?
> 
> [3] Porque não?
> 
> [4] Baby, eu sou um cara grandão. Você é uma garota delicadinha. Eu posso machucar você.
> 
> [5] Oh, eu não esperaria menos de você (e ela não se referia a machucá-la). Agora cale sua grande boca e me beija
> 
> [6] Fica fria, baby. Este foi só primeiro. Continua comigo (fala sério. Ela ia aonde?)
> 
> [7] Otimo!
> 
> [8] Sim... Aldebaran, posso lhe pedir uma coisa?
> 
> [9] Claro que pode. Eu faria qualquer coisa por você.
> 
> [10] Verdade? Eu gostaria de ir com você pra Grécia, para o Santuário
> 
> [11] Bem, isso eu não posso te prometer... Minha deusa tem que aprovar primeiro... Mas porque, Geörgya? Porque você quer vir comigo?
> 
> [12] Porque eu estou apaixonada por você... (aah, não é cute?)
> 
> Ah, sim, nem todo mundo na mesa percebeu, mas Shaka, Mu, Máscara da Morte (e até o Saga...) são bem mais sensíveis a mudanças de humor que os outros... E do jeito que o Afrodite é, vocês acham que ele não ia atrás pra saber o que ia acontecer? Aí um chega e pergunta “o que você está escutando aí”... outro, outro, outro, arrumei algumas testemunhas pra ajudar no pedido pra Saori... eheheh.

**Author's Note:**

> Calma, gente, que eu vou fazer um lemon com o Aldebaran sim. Só ficou meio engraçado, porque eu não sei resistir... Se tiver alguma Rebecca lendo este fic, me desculpe, mas foi o único nome que me veio na cabeça na hora. Assim como Kátia e Carol viraram prostitutas no fic “Quando Shun fez 18 anos” fic meu, citado neste aqui *. Não foi de propósito. E pra quem não entendeu a piada sobre ensinar Mú a jogar truco, é só lembrar que ele não tem sobrancelhas...20/03/2004


End file.
